The present invention relates to an optical image guide system for a display apparatus, e.g., a liquid crystal display apparatus and, more particularly, to an optical image guide system for a display apparatus that can enlarge the image.
In some display apparatuses, in order to enlarge or magnify images, a large number of optical fibers are arranged between a display comprising, e.g., a liquid crystal display panel, and a screen, and the distance among the end portions of the optical fibers is made larger on the screen side than that on the display side (for example, refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2-294684). In this case, in the screen, a large number of through holes are formed in a screen plate, and a diffusion layer is formed on the surface of the screen plate. The exit surface-side end portions of the large number of optical fibers are inserted in the respective through holes of the screen plate from the lower surface side.
In a conventional display apparatus of this type, the exit surface-side end portions of the large number of optical fibers must be respectively inserted in the corresponding through holes of the screen plate one by one. This assembling operation takes much time and labor, leading to an increase in cost. And since the exit surface-side end portions of the optical fibers are inserted in the through holes of the screen plate manually, the optical fibers must be formed to have a relatively large length, leading to an increase in size of the entire apparatus.